Wolf Moon
"Wolf Moon", also known as Pilot, is the first episode of Season One of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the first episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 5, 2011. Synopsis Everything in Scott McCall's life is starting to fall into place. He gets a spot on the First Line of his Lacrosse team and a date with the woman of his dreams. But when he gets bitten by a wolf, the people around him could be in danger. Recap The police are on a search. It’s dark – they’re in the woods – and they have sniffer dogs as they scour the area. It cuts to Scott McCall who’s getting a few chin-ups in before he gets ready for an early night. Just as he finishes brushing his teeth and washing his face, he hears a sound and goes out to investigate armed with a baseball bat. He’s on the front porch looking around when Stiles Stilinski, his best buddy, drops by. Literally. They scream in each others faces and Scott asks him what he’s even doing at his house so late at night; he thought Stiles was a predator. A sexual predator. Stiles informs Scott that he eavesdropped on his dad’s phonecall to find that the Beacon Hills Police Department as well as the State Department are searching for a dead body that two joggers found in the woods. The victim is a girl in her twenties, Scott finds out; and he wonders why the police are searching if they’ve already found the body. That’s the best part, Stiles tells him, they only found half her body. The duo drive up to Beacon Hills Preserve, ignoring the sign telling them there’s no entry after dark. It’s not like rules are there for a reason. They have flashlights. It’s all good. Scott voices his uncertainty of going through with their search but Stiles reminds Scott that he’s the one who’s always bitching about nothing happening in the town. He slaps Scott on the back and runs into the woods. Scott moans that he wanted to get a good night’s sleep for a lacrosse game the next day even though he’s on the bench. Scott’s determined to make first line this year and Stiles admires his spirit in a way only he can: “Everyone should have a dream, especially a pathetically, unrealistic one.” I really like the way they can say things like that and know that it’s all lighthearted. It shows just how long they’ve known each other. We see this in the way Scott smiles and shakes his head, like this is a typical Stiles thing to do and he loves that about him. As they trudge through the woods, Scott asks Stiles which half of the body the police already found. Stiles admits that he didn’t think about that. Scott then asks him if he thought about the possibility of the killer still being out there and Stiles offhandedly admits that he didn’t think of that either. This is beginning to feel like the start of something terrible. “It’s comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail.” I think he’s being sarcastic. I like it. I also like that Stiles is spontaneous. Scott gets out of breath and takes a puff of his inhaler before running to catch up with Stiles; but before he can catch up, Stiles runs straight into the arms of an officer who demands to know what he’s doing there. The Sheriff arrives and takes responsibility for his (delinquent – his words, not mine) son, asking Stiles if he listens in on all his phonecalls. Stiles admits that he does, but not to the boring ones. The Sheriff has a feeling that Scott is with Stiles since they’re always together, but Stiles covers for him, telling his dad that Scott had an early night. Scott continues to hide behind the tree; he can make his presence known at any time and won’t get in too much trouble. Let it be known that it was his choice to stay behind. As the Sheriff escorts Stiles back to his Jeep, Scott leaves to make his own way back. I will point out that Scott is wearing a red hoody, and not only is he wearing it, but he has the hood up. There are faint howls in the distance and as Scott shakes his inhaler to take another hit, a herd of deer charge towards him and his inhaler flies out of his hands. He uses the light from his phone to search for his inhaler, shining it on the leaves when the light passes the top half of the dead girl; eyes open and intestines hanging out. That answers the question to which half of the body the police found. Scott takes a tumble and falls down a steep hill. He gets up to brush himself off only to come across yet another frightening thing: a werewolf. I think it looks more like a gorilla and I’m sure it has ginger fur. Scott gets attacked and bitten – the shot of him howling in pain is awkward. Scott manages to get away and finds his way back to the road where he nearly gets run over by a dark red SUV. The car manages to swerve out of the way not even stopping to see if the lone boy walking down the road in the middle of the night needed help. If this was a horror movie, I would give the driver all the awards. Scott lifts up his top and we see that he has a nasty looking bite on his right side. He’s lucky the werewolf only bit him and didn’t rip his flesh after it dug its teeth in. What sounds a lot like Christmas music starts playing; all jingles and bells as Scott stands on the middle of the road. A wolf howls in the distance. Beacon Hills High School was established in 1941 and for some reason, the class of 1980 holds some special meaning. Scott arrives to school the next morning on his bike. He seems to be in high spirits despite being attacked the night before. Jackson Whittmore arrives to school in his grey Porsche; he has a personalised number plate and everything. I despise personalised number plates – I find them tacky. Jackson parks beside the bike stands, opens his door which hits Scott, and then has the cheek to tell Scott to watch the paint-job. Rich kids. Also, Jackson one straps (those who’ve seen 21 Jump Street will know what I mean). Scott shows Stiles the bandaged bite wound from the night before and reveals that he thinks a wolf bit him. Stiles is quick to dismiss this notion since California hasn’t had wolves in 60 years. Scott changes the subject and makes Stiles’ day when he tells him that he found the body. Stiles almost jumps out of his skin in excitement as he declares this news to be one of the greatest thing to have ever happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin who just happens to walk by; Stiles may or may not have a tiny crush on her but she has no idea he exists. In English class, the teacher is quick to dismiss rumours about the body by telling them that they’ve got a suspect in custody. Who this suspect is was never revealed and I’m wondering who it could have been and if it was someone we already know. The class is learning about Kafka’s Metamorphosis which is a novella from the early 20th Century about a travelling salesman waking up one day to find himself transformed into a monster. It’s very fitting, though I think that’s where the similarities end. Scott hears a phone ringing and looks around to find that no one else is reacting to it. He looks out the window to see a girl sitting outside on the phone with her mother. It’s the first day back after Christmas break, she’s a new student, and of all things, she’s forgotten to bring a pen. The call ends and a teacher escorts her into the school. Scott continues to listen in and finds out that her family moved to the town after living in San Francisco for over a year – a fact which is unusual for her family. As luck would have it, the girl is brought to the very same class Scott is in and is introduced as Allison Argent. No one acknowledges her presence and she doesn’t say anything as she quickly takes a seat behind Scott who offers her a pen. She smiles. School ends at 3:45 and Allison and Scott smile at each other from opposite ends of the hall as they stand by their lockers. Lydia talks to Allison, opening by complimenting her jacket; Allison tells her that her mum was a buyer at a boutique in San Francisco and Lydia announces that she’s found her new best friend. Jackson, who is wearing a lovely checkered shirt arrives and we find out that Lydia and Jackson are dating. They invite Allison to a party on Friday night but she makes an excuse, telling Lydia she can’t make it because she has family night. Scott listens in on this whole conversation. We also find out that the sport this high school plays is lacrosse and Allison is dragged with Lydia to watch the lacrosse practice of which Jackson is the team captain. Stiles: “If you play, I won’t be able to talk to you on the bench.” Scott wants to make it to first line, stating that his whole life has been spent on the sidelines and he wants that to change. He wants to be somebody. Scott sees Allison in the crowd just as Coach Finstock tells Scott that he’s the goalkeeper for practice; he wants to boost the team’s moral by letting them get easy shots in. “What about me?” — “Try not to take any on the face.” Again, this line shows how Scott’s always on the sidelines, doing things for the benefit of other people but never anything for just him. As Allison watches on she asks Lydia who Scott is; Lydia has no idea. Scott hears this and as the whistle is blown and clutches his head in pain – serves him right for eavesdropping! A player throws a ball at Scott who isn’t ready and it hits him straight on the face; lucky he has his helmet on. He falls and the players laugh. Stiles watches on, feeling second hand embarrassment for his friend. Scott quickly recovers and catches the next shot and the one after that. Stiles is surprised but happy, and at the next shot Scott saves, Stiles lets out a high pitched shriek. It’s so cute. I like the music in this scene. Finstock is looking on completely amazed. Lydia is noticing Scott and is impressed – in fact, everyone seems to be impressed – all but Jackson, who looks enraged. He pushes in, locks eyes with Scott, and runs towards him in slow motion as everyone waits. Scott catches that shot too, although I think that shot would have been out anyway. Stiles jumps up from the bench and whoops. “That is my friend!” Lydia gets up and cheers for Scott and when Jackson glares at her, Lydia simply smiles. Scott and Stiles are back in the woods. They get a bit wet crossing a stream and Scott tells Stiles about practice; it’s like he had all the time in the world to catch the ball. It’s not just that though, he can hear and smell things he shouldn’t be able to, like the mint mojito gum in Stiles’ pocket – I’ve never heard of that flavour of gum before. Sounds tasty. Stiles jokes, telling Scott that he knows what he’s suffering from: Lycanthropy. “What’s that, is it bad?” Scott is so cute. Stiles mentions that the coming Friday is a full moon and he gives a little ‘awooo’ to get Scott to understand what he’s on about. They make it to where Scott thinks he found the body and crouches down to look for his fallen inhaler. Behind Scott and Stiles, we see a guy in black watching them. He’s standing weirdly. Stiles turns and notices him and gets Scott’s attention. The guy in black walks purposefully towards them and demands to know what they’re doing there. Stiles scratches at his head awkwardly as Scott stares. “This is private property.” He’s so pretty. Scott tells him that they were just looking for something and the guy swiftly gets the inhaler out from his right side pocket and throws it at Scott. Scott catches it and the guy walks away. As Scott stares, dumbfounded, Stiles tells Scott that he knows who that was. “Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He’s only like a few years older than us. His family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago.” This scene bugs me slightly because after Stiles says this, Scott replies but the sound has been removed in post production. Later that night: there’s howling in the distance as Scott closes the Animal Clinic he works at. He moves to the back room where Scott gets ready to disinfect the wound and pulls the bandage away to find it completely healed. How peculiar. I swear he pulled the bandage away from his left side when it was the right side that was bitten. I don’t know whether this was a mistake or the reflection. Next, Scott goes to feed the cats but they all start hissing and go crazy at the sight of him. Scott drops the food and gets out of there. The poor cats will have to go hungry for one night. He turns around to see Allison banging on the door and looking distressed. It’s also raining now. Allison hysterically tells Scott that she ran over a dog by accident and together they run out in the rain to get the dog. It starts growling at the sight of them but when Scott’s eyes glow yellow, the dog whines and settles. In the clinic, Scott tells Allison that he’ll make a splint for the dog’s leg and give him some painkillers before handing Allison a spare top which she changes out of. Scott tries not to watch but fails and it looks like the dog understood what he was doing because it looks at him knowingly. Allison comes back into the room and apologises to Scott for acting like a girl. “You are a girl.” Allison tells Scott that she isn’t a girly-girl; she’s tougher than that and Scott reassures her, telling Allison that he would have freaked out too, he would have even cried. Scott really has a way with people, it’s really nice to see. Scott gets Allison to pet the dog: “You don’t want her to sue, I hear this breed is very litigious.” I find the use of Scott using the word ‘litigious’ very telling; the divorce between his parents has had an impact on him. Allison pets the dog. “You see, she likes you,” obviously not just talking about the dog. Scott then tells Allison she has an eyelash on her cheek and goes to remove it. This scene is cute. As Allison is by her car ready to leave, Scott asks her out and she says yes. That night, when Scott goes to sleep, he wakes up to find himself in the woods. I like the way they transitioned this, with him turning in bed and ending up on a bed of leaves. He finds himself at the bottom of a rocky ravine and makes his way further into the misted woods. There are sounds in the distance and he sees the silhouette of a wolf running alongside him. He runs with it, trying not to take his eyes off it, and as he jumps over a fence, he suddenly ends up in a swimming pool. Scott wasn’t running away from it, he was running with it like it was some sort of wolf bonding game. Friday: as Scott is by his locker, Jackson corners him by the lockers and demands to know what kind of drugs Scott is taking to perform better. “Where do you get your juice?” — “My mom does all the grocery shopping.” Scott is so cute when he realises what Jackson is on about: “You mean steroids…are you on steroids?” Jackson pushes Scott up against the locker and wants to know what’s going on and Scott lets all his frustration out, telling Jackson that he can see, hear and smell things he shouldn’t and he sleepwalked three miles into the woods. Jackson is inches away from Scott’s face as Scott lets out his breath; Jackson doesn’t even flinch as it no doubt hits him. The closeness of their faces is all I can think about right now. Jackson knows he’s hiding something and he vows to find out what it is no matter how long it takes. He slams his fist against the locker beside Scott’s head in a move I assume to show his badassness. On the field, Stiles runs up to Scott and tells him he overhead his dad on the phone again; the crime lab found a hair sample on the body and analysis came back with the results. Scott is running late so doesn’t pay attention to Stiles as he reveals that the lab found wolf hairs. Finstock gathers the players around and all I see is the Teen Wolf ‘Savages’ video. He gives the players a little pep talk – if you can even call it that; telling them that if they make it, their parents and girlfriends will love them and everything else is cream cheese. I don’t understand this reference because cream cheese is nice. As they play the game, Scott catches the ball – but as he makes a run for the goal, Jackson, being the nice guy he is, tackles Scott to the ground. The music throughout this whole episode has been flawless. Scott finally gets the ball and skilfully goes through the players, dodging them and doing a forward flip to score a goal, lobbing it between the goalie’s legs. Finstock calls him over, and after complaining about Scott doing gymnastics moves, he tells Scott that he’s made starting line. While everyone is celebrating, however, Stiles look worried and goes home to continue researching lycanthropy. He googles “Lycaon” the first werewolf – in the article, it suggest that Zeus was the one to curse Lycaon and his sons into a werewolf after the King tried to offer Zeus a meal made of humans. It states that the person who was a wolf would stay a wolf forever unless they abstained from eating any meat containing humans for ten years. Next, Stiles searches wolfsbane, which the site reads either repels or induces the lycanthropic condition. It also mentions that it can turn someone into a werewolf if it’s worn, smelled or eaten, and the major antidote is atropine. Stiles even has a book on the history of lycanthropy, I wonder if he borrowed it from the library or bought it. Scott knocks on the door and it makes Stiles jump as he goes to let him in. On Stiles’ door he has two hats hanging; I want to see him wear one. We find out that Stiles has been up all night researching and Scott asks him how much adderall he’s had, to which Stiles says a lot. We see that Stiles floor is littered with books and print outs. Also, it looks like Stiles has a night light. Scott wonders if Stiles’ research is about the body and if they found out who did it, Stiles says it isn’t but also mentions that they have people in custody, including Derek Hale. Stiles tells Scott that what he was joking about the other day might actually be true, he tells him that a wolf howls because it’s a signal of their location to other wolves in the pack. Stiles clarifies that he means werewolves and Scott thinks Stiles is wasting his time. Scott doesn’t want to believe that he could be cursed, accusing Stiles of trying to ruin his life just as things have started to look up. Stiles tells him that not only will he transform during the full moon, but it’s also when his bloodlust will be at its highest. It’s triggered by anger or anything that raises his pulse and in a mad panic, Stiles tells Scott that he can’t go to the party tonight and tries to send a message to Allison to cancel. Scott gets mad and slams Stiles against the wall and moves to punch him. Stiles lets out a rush of air and Scott gains control of his anger just in time and promptly leaves, apologising twice in regret. After calming down, Stiles goes to pick up his desk chair to find it slashed at the back by what looks like claws. Later that night, Scott comes out the bathroom wrapped in just a towel and nearly bumps into his mother, Melissa. She asks him whether this is a party or a date and asks what her name is. She smiles when Scott tells her and hands Scott the keys to a car but when she asks him if he needs the talk, Scott assumes she means the safe sex talk and she takes the keys back. Scott does end up taking the car and picks Allison up. They’re at the party and as they look around, Scott sees Derek watching him from a distance. It cuts to him and there’s a dog barking angrily behind him, Derek simply looks at it and it stops barking, unlike Scott whose eyes had to glow for the dog to calm down. I guess this was done to not reveal the colour of his eyes. It cuts to Derek’s face again, this time a close up; his face highlighted in soft orange hues from the fire and I faint. Distracted for a second, Scott looks back at where Derek once was to see he has disappeared and just about sees something run up alongside the top of the house in a very un-human like manner. The party picks up and Scott is dancing with Allison. He looks up to see Lydia and Jackson making out in the corner and Lydia catches his eye and looks at him seductively but he turns back to Allison. The guy dancing in the background in the purple hoody is none other than Dylan O’Brien. Scott and Allison continue dancing, but soon, Scott’s heart rate picks up and he doesn’t feel well. He moves to leave, walking by Stiles who’s in a salmon coloured shirt and dark red tie who asks worryingly if Scott is all right. Allison runs after him but Scott manages to get into the car and drive off. I’m surprised he managed to even drive, but then he does have an automatic so doesn’t need to change gears. As Allison wonders just how the hell she will get home, Derek is there and introduces himself as Scott’s friend. Scott staggers into his room and goes straight to the bath to calm down. He’s hit with agonising pain and as he tries to deal with it, he notices that claws are coming out of his nails. It looks like it hurts. In the next shot, Scott is out of the bath, he looks in the mirror and we see his teeth have changed to fangs. Stiles bangs on Scott’s door but Scott doesn’t let him in; he doesn’t want his friend to see him this way and he’s afraid he might hurt him like he nearly did hours earlier. Scott asks after Allison and Stiles tells him not to worry because she got a ride from the party. Scott tells him that he thinks he knows who the werewolf is – it’s Derek Hale. Stiles tells Scott that Allison got a ride from Derek. I don’t know why this wasn’t seen as suspicious in the first place – why would a twenty-something year old be lurking around a teenage party. Though, if I was offered a ride from Derek, I wouldn’t refuse (but then, I’m 22). Before Stiles can say anything else, Scott jumps out of the window like a badass and lands in a puddle. He just had a bath though and now he’s all dirty again. Scott looks up at the moon, his ears go pointy and he howls. It’s cheesy but it works. As Scott follows his nose to Beacon Hills Preserve, Stiles rushes over to the Argent’s really nice house and frantically rings the doorbell. It’s opened by Mrs. Argent and as he babbles incoherently, Mrs. Argent calls her daughter and we see Allison is fine and most definitely not in the woods. Scott sees Allison’s jacket hanging on a branch in the woods and demands to know where Allison is, shouting into the woods because he knows Derek is there. I really like the red tinge to everything when Scott is in ‘werewolf mode.’ Derek pounces on Scott and they roll on the ground as they fight. Scott demands to know where Allison is and Derek tells him that she’s safe from Scott. Before he can do anything else though, Derek tells Scott to run. As Scott gets up to run, a flash bomb temporarily disorientates him and an arrow is shot, finding it’s way into Scott’s forearm and pining him to a tree. He watches, helpless, as three hunters come into view; the one in the middle holding a crossbow and the other two beside him carrying guns. The man in the middle gives the order for the other hunter to take Scott. Derek watches on and comes to his aid, throwing the hunters off their feet before running to Scott. Scott catches his breath as Derek tells him who those men were: they’re hunters who have been hunting their kind for centuries. At this, Scott loses it and accuses Derek of biting him, something Derek doesn’t deny. Derek doesn’t think of it as a curse – to him, Scott has been given something that some people would kill for. Scott tells Derek that he doesn’t want this but Derek thinks otherwise, he thinks that Scott will come to like it. Being a werewolf is a gift. Derek clasps a hand onto Scott’s shoulder and tells him that they’re brothers now. Where Derek tells Scott that the Hunters have been hunting them for centuries, it suggests two things; one, that possibly the elders in the Hale family told stories of their ancestry and lineage, and two, that the Hale pack is an established and old family and it makes me wonder whether in coming seasons, the ancestry of the Hales is revealed to be integral to the origin of werewolves. The next day, Scott is once again on the side of the road making his way back home; why Derek didn’t give him a ride is beyond me seeing as he just said they were brothers. Scott’s other brother from another mother drives by as Stiles’ Jeep comes up from behind Scott (his registration has changed slightly and I don’t know why) and picks Scott up. Once inside the car, Scott has Stiles’ jacket on which I think is sweet as Scott tells Stiles that the worst thing about this whole situation is whether Allison will forgive him for ditching her the night before. Scott moans that Allison probably hates him now but Stiles doubts that, all Scott has to do is think of a good apology or tell her the truth – that he’s an awesome werewolf. Stiles even offers to chain Scott up once a month, telling him he can feed him live mice and reveals that he had a boa once so he can do it. Stiles is also wearing the same clothes that he wore the night before, suggesting that he was up all night worrying and/or researching. That, paired with the fact that the headlights of his Jeep are on suggests that he had been driving around all night looking for Scott. Just how willing Stiles is to help Scott is admirable. He could have had the chance to walk away but he dealt with it head on and has been nothing but supportive so far. They’re in this together and their friendship is lovely to see. After the weekend, at the end of the school day, Scott is sitting waiting for Allison outside the school. She asks him what happened to him on Friday and Scott asks that she trust him on the fact that he had a really good explanation. Allison gives him a second chance and as her dad pulls up to give her a ride home, Scott sees him and realises that he’s the hunter that tried to kill him the night of the full moon. Also, Allison’s dad has a dark red SUV – the very same car that nearly ran Scott over the night he was bitten... Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall Co-Starring *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Brad James as Vice Principal Uncredited *Craig Crumpton as Doctor *Stephanie Dodgen as Extra *Cayce Guest as Lacross Player/High School Student 2011 *Jennifer Malone as Teacher *Haley Roe Murphy as Laura Hale *Jamila Thompson as Rebecca Harlowe Trivia Production Notes *Tyler Posey has a large tattoo on his body that has to be covered up for all of his many shirtless scenes. *The teacher in one of the school opening scenes misspelt 'Kafka' and 'Metamorphosis' so the correct spellings had to be CGI-ed in. *Director Russell Mulcahy cameos as the owner of the pool into which Scott falls when he runs from a werewolf in the woods. Behind the Scenes *For one of Tyler Posey's shirtless nighttime scenes in the woods, creator and writer Jeff Davis wanted to show solidarity with his young star in the freezing temperatures and removed his shirt too. Davis lasted all of 14 seconds. *Holland Roden initially auditioned for the part of Allison. *Directed by veteran Australian director Russell Mulcahy who ventured into similar territory with his first feature, _Razorback_. Mulcahy would go on to direct six other episodes in this first season, more than any other director on the roster. *In setting the tone for the way the series will play out, Tyler Posey spends nearly half this opening episode with his shirt off. (The Season 1 DVD set even includes a shirtless montage as one of the extras.) *Crystal Reed was the first actress to audition for the part of Allison. *In the beginning of the show when they say, "Previously on Teen Wolf" is voiced by the actors in the show. Different actor every episode. They repeat for all of the 5 seasons. Goofs *When Scott enters his room after the party the shadow of the blinds can be seen all the way across the room, but in the next shot of the window, the blinds are only halfway down. The shadows do not match up. *When Scott is standing in the middle of the woods he is seen shaking his inhaler. Scott is about to use his inhaler so the cap is off. When the deer come running at him, his inhaler goes flying out of his hand and hits the ground. The camera follows it, the blue cap is on it. The cap wasn't on it before it flew out of Scott's hand. Quotes :Stiles: Two joggers found a body in the woods. :Scott:: A dead body? :Stiles: No, a body of water. Yes, dumb ass, a dead body. ---- :Stiles: I mean, this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since- :walks by :Stiles: since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia! You look- like you're gonna ignore me. :Scott :Stiles: You're the cause of this, you know, dragging me down to your nerd depths. :Scott: Uh-huh. :Stiles: I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerd-ed by you. ---- :Jackson: Where are you getting your juice? :Scott: Confused My mom does all the grocery shopping. ---- :Scott: You know what actually worries me the most? :Stiles: If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head. ---- :Sheriff Stilinski: So you listen to all of my phone calls? :Stiles: No... well, not the boring ones. ---- :Stiles: It's a specific kind of infection. :Scott: Are you serious? :Stiles: Yeah. I think it's called lycanthropy. :Scott: What's that? Is it bad?... There could be something seriously wrong with me! :Stiles: I know, you're a werewolf! Rwrrr! ---- :Harley: Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique? :Stiles: Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together. ---- :Coach: You play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese. Now get out there and show me what you got! ---- :Stiles: Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights and feed you, live, mice. I had a boa once. I can do it. ---- :Jackson: Alright little man, how about you tell me where you're getting your juice? :Scott: What? :Jackson: Where are you getting your juice? :Scott: My mom does all the grocery shopping. :Jackson: Now listen, McCall, you're going to tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from because there's no way in hell you're out there eon the field kicking ass like that without some sort of chemical boost. :Scott: Oh, you mean steroids! Are you on steroids? :Jackson: What the hell is going on with you, McCall? :Scott: What's going on with me? :nods :Scott: You really wanna know? Well so would I because I can see, hear, and smell things I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I do things that should be impossible. I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind! :Jackson: You think you're funny, don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm going to find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes. Soundtrack *Young the Giant - "My Body" *Dan Deacon - "Of the Mountains" *The Static Jacks - "Fire On The Bridge And In The Tunnel Below" *Phantogram - "Turn It Off" *Weezer - "(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To" *Teddy Bears - "Cobrastyle" *James Vincent McMorrow - "And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop" *Kids Of 88 - "Just A Little Bit" *Mike Del Rio - "Feel Good!" *Glowfriends - "Today Could Be The Day" *The Limousines - "Internet Killed the Video Star" *Deadmau5 - "Ghosts N Stuff" *The Sea Of Cortez - "The Shores" Category:Season One Episodes